Transformers Prime: Sins of the father, Trials of the son
by he who watches and listens
Summary: Jack knew he was not normal. He never pretended to be, but why wasn't he normal? what really made him so astronomical different physically and mentally. well he got a feeling he is not going to like the answer when he finds out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:redid the first chapter because I read it over and it wasn't that good.

I am only a regular guy don't want to be a writer just doing it for fun. review if you read If you don`t then I will not continue this story(what's the point to write if no one reads).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TfP or Hasbro

1. prologue

jasper Nevada June 1990

"I present to you the class of 1990" The announcer stated to the crowd as they got up and cheered. June Hilliard's eyes brimmed with tears, she had made it finally graduated. To make it even better she had the second highest marks in the class.

The new guy on the block Brian Downey, was a half of a percent higher than her. She and him had spent a lot of time together since he moved to jasper, they even had a bet whoever got the highest mark would get anything they wanted (as long as it was within reason). June would be lying to say she didn't have a crush on him, but her parents did not approve of him her father especially distrusted him. But that was moot now with high school over they would likely go their separate ways. Her to a university to get her bachelor of nursing, Brian to Princeton to study science biology in particular.

June was mulling this over when a hand was placed on her shoulder brought her back into reality " Hey everyone is leaving , you coming to the party?" Brian asked "Yeah I guess" June said half heartedly "Is something the matter June" Brian asked. "No its just you are leaving we are going our separate ways . you to be a big shot scientist and me to be a nurse" June said with a sigh June don't you worry because we will stay in touch I will be there for you ." thanks Brian that makes me feel better" June said leaning into her best friend Hey don't let yourself think you are off the hook from that bet." Brian said with a smirk obvious in his voice. Okay okay what do you want June playfully growled. "how about a kiss" Brian asked flashing her a smile that he knew melted her heart " I...I ...oh what the hell" as the leapt into him and kissed him passionately. Then she got up and ran away leaving a Brian dumbfounded.

The next day June Hilliards house

Knock knock knock Jerome Hilliard groaned after he got up from the table and went to the door after he saw the face of Brian on the other side he promptly shut the door as Jerome turned the other way heard knocking again when he opened the door Brian quickly blurted out is June okay she ran away last night I don't know what you did but she came home crying that had to leave so she wouldn't fall in love with you she kept saying I can't make him give up his scholarship and I'm going to be a nurse I can't get into a relationship if I do it will all be lost she threw her happiness away so you could go to school I hope you are happy Brian then Jerome slammed the door as he sighed why did his June bug get tangled up with this guy he shook his head as he returned to his breakfast

Brian sat down on the unforgiving sidewalk thinking she doesn't want to be together so we can both go to school well I should respect his wishes he said to himself as he got up and went to pack for university

4 years later just outside of Princeton university

June sighed as she stood in front of room 4b the supposed room Brian stayed in according to his mother. 4 years since she had seen her best friend Brian 4 years since they last talked how had he changed well June was about to find out as she knocked on his door some shuffling and a couple seconds later a dishevelled Brian came to the door before he could even get over his surprise to say hello June jumped into his arms embracing him crying softly saying I'm so so so sorry for leaving you over and over

Getting over his surprise Brian took hold of her arms and put her at arm's length he stared into her watery eyes for a moment before saying " I understand your reasons and I still love you but what are you doing here?" Brian questioned. "I finished nursing a week ago I am now a registered nurse and I wanted to get you back. I know it has been a while but will you have dinner with me?" June pleaded " Of course I will " Brian chuckled

_They dated._

_They fell back in love._

_They got hitched._

_2 1/2 years later._

Under the scorching hot sun of Arizona a couple of 3 years walk into their newly acquired home. "Oh the house is beautiful Brian." A raven haired beauty of average height with a rather petite body with a fire in her eyes said as she walked into their new home, a 3 bedroom home with 2 bathrooms. She stood in the fully furnished kitchen wide eyed in amazement. "How did you get this place?" she questioned her husband, "eh a work perk with the new organization I am working with." Brian said as he put down a rather hefty box.

(Little did June Know that this new organization was less than savoury Experimenting on animals and humans mutating to make the ultimate solider.

Brian had been working there for months But to say the least he was highly invested in his work injecting himself with serums trying to make himself the ultimate solider)

Brian snuck up behind his wife who was still ogling the modern looking kitchen, Brian grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air with ease. He then brought her close and whispered in her ear deviously. "I can`t wait to break the house in if you get my meaning June" June Downey was silent for a moment, until she grasped his meaning and gasped in realization." oh you devil skin we have to finish unpacking first." "aw June" Brian whined until a devious thought entered his brain and smirked saying " That can wait my dear how about we get accustomed to our new room." Brian said rearranging her so that he was carrying her bridal style while flashing her a sly smile that quickly shattered her resolve." okay" June said "but as soon as we are done we have to unpa..." her voice was cut off by the soft click of the door

_6 weeks later..._

Brian returned home from the lab early to surprise his wife only to find her in the bathroom hugging the toilet hair in a signature ponytail head in the bowl "are you o" his question was cut off by the sickening sounds of vomiting "Kay " Brian finished "have you caught a bug" Brian asked with a questioning look on his face.

_Now or never June._ Thought to herself. "No I am not okay it is not a bug... I`m pregnant" Brian just stood there frozen from shock till June continued talking " I found out a month ago but I did not want it to affect your new job developing a method to make super soldiers I.." "June this is amazing." Brian said faking excitement he was really a great actor and June could not know what he has been doing at work injecting himself with the formulas not wanting to risk others but then a thought entered his mind _what of my child, how will this affect him or her. _All these thoughts and millions more flooded into his brain despite all his worry he was quite curious what would the injections do to his child

_9 months later... _

a shrill woman's scream split the air that made Brian`s heart weep in pain and sadness at the very prospect of his wife`s pain.

Seconds lasted hours in sheer torment for June Downey until it was over the pressure gone extreme pain lessening silence dominated seconds again passed like hours unlike before it was because of pain now it was in anxiety. Anxiously waiting for her son to make a sound. June _what is wrong with my child _she was about to voice her question but was cut off when a babies wail occupied the silence June sighed is relief. The doctors congratulated her on her son as they passed him to her then she held her son tight. June soothed the baby till he stopped his crying to stare at her wide eyed. "I think I will call you Jackson William Downey my little jack."June then turned to see her husband in the doorway "come see your son Brian" June said What a beautiful name you gave him, almost an beautiful as you." The new family sat contented in each other's presence all but one were truly content Brian had questions that needed to be answered.

_later that night _

Brian awoke from his bed in the armchair by his sleeping wife and crept over to their infant son "now let's see what I did to you" Brian said as he slowly drew blood into a syringe then left to go to his lab.

_brian`s lab_

As soon as Brian made it into the company lab he placed a drop of jacks blood on a slide to examine it. Under the microscope his sons blood showed many signs of an awesome truth. His son had the potential to be a super solider, he just had to be guided.

_2 years later_

The once sweet happy life of June and Brian was starting to sour Fights were commonplace they no longer even slept in the same bed but June still was trying to salvage the relationship urging Brian to go to counselling with her but Brian was always too busy to go staying late at work and when he wasn't at work he was letting his eyes wander at the bar so she was no longer happy with her marriage just waiting for something big the straw that broke that the camel's back so to say.

_2 years later_

June was waiting for something to snap, she no longer loved her husband but she stayed so jack would know his father. Despite that Brian was a terrible father. He treated his own innocent jack like a freak like a monster like an _experiment,_ when he spoke to jack it was never tender speech it was always orders. June was beginning to notice pinpricks on the boys arms, as if someone was siphoning some of his blood or worse injecting something into it. Coming home from work June walked into the house to check on jack in his playpen in the kitchen, but when she looked to her horror he was shaking uncontrollably as her gaze lifted she saw her husband injecting jack with a vial of neon green fluid.

That's when it snapped, June went full momma bear mode someone hurt her cub so that person was going to get hurt. June grabbed a knife from the counter and stalked Brian she came upon him while he was still oblivious of her prescience. "you" she growled "what have you done to my son." Brian looked away from the shaking toddler and looked directly into his wife's eyes seeing the anger but somehow missing the murderous intent within them.

"Well looks as if the jigs up" Brian sneered "To answer your question jack is the first of a new breed. You see I had been injecting myself with different things, to make myself a super soldier but none of it worked. Then you got knocked up so I halted my experimenting to see what our offspring would be like, to see the side effects of my injections. It turns out that super soldiers are born, not made. Thanks to my injections he will be smarter stronger a whole new superior being he will be... " Brian was cut off literally, June had slashed him with the knife out of anger. The cut went down to the bone, starting under his right eye near the cheekbone extending across his face ending above his left eyebrow. June had to get Jack out of their she had to get away, so to further debilitate him she stabbed him in the shoulder. June then picked up her son who had fallen asleep after the fit he took and ran to the car speeding away.

A/N I Know punctuation sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later jasper Nevada

June Darby walked off to a secluded quiet area of the hospital, as June walked she pulled out her phone and dialled a familiar number. Her phone rang one or two times before someone picked up. "Hi mom its jack" a young tired sounding voice said. "Hi honey , are you off from work?" June asked her son. "Yeah I just got off work" Her son Jackson William Darby replied. A smile erupted on her face as she said "oh I almost forgot, are you planning on going to the dance tonight. I got the perfect suit for you, oh and I hear sierra`s going to be there." June teased "Mom I don`t like sierra" jack said defensively "and no I'm not going to the dance I am going for a jog then to take a nap at home." "Okay honey just be careful I do not want you hurt" June said with a little worry in her voice. "Be careful this is jasper Nevada nothing happens here" Jack said. "yeah but you never know when a..." June was interrupted mid sentence by her son saying "I love you". June was caught off guard and paused for a moment usually it was her that first said I love you "thank you jack I love you to "June replied "yeah mom love you to got to go bye" the resounding click of someone hanging up sounded through the quiet corridor "what has him so rushed I wonder " maybe he had seen that girl sierra she did not mind the girl she just loved teasing jack about her though but June knew her son ever settling down was unlikely after what that monster had done to him

_(flashback 12 years)_

_"what have you done?" June growled. But June Darby paid little mind to what Brian had to say, she was in an entire new world of anger and hatred. This monster, this fiend was hurting her jack. This thought and many others ran through her mind. June started to get angrier, and angrier, and angrier, till her top blew. Despite June`s moral and ethical side not wanting to have Brian`s blood on her hands her anger was in control. June slashed her husband's face, then ran over to the playpen to collect her sleeping child as Brian held his face. Grabbing her purse June turned to leave but as an act of vengeance, and to make sure he would not immediately follow her. June took the knife and stabbed into his shoulder, earning a pain filled whimper. June walked out to her car and placed jack in the car seat & strapped him in, and then got herself in the car. Another one of the b*stards work perks probably reward for experimenting on jack, she stomped on the accelerator not sure where she was going just far away from that monster. _

_"mommy where are we going" a young voice said. June gave a half hearted smile looking in the mirror at her son and said" we are going to grandparents house" " yay" jack squealed excitedly" my first time seeing them but where is daddy" we had to go away from him because he was being really mean to you and mommy yeah he kept on poking me with pointy things he said it was a game and ...and that you couldn't know well he won't ever get a chance to hurt you again okay mommy going to mom and dad's June thought never thought I would be doing this after what happened when they wouldn't give me and Brian their blessing because they didn't trust him but Brian seemed different then not the monster he is now but that was probably the only safe haven she had left so she began the long car ride to jasper Nevada_

_gravel crunched underneath the car tires as June Downey's car rolled into her parents driveway and then Jerome Hilliard turned his head to look from hi rocking chair looking from out in the desert to the car that just pulled up he was curious as to who it was until his daughter got out of the driver's seat and walked to the passenger back seat door not even acknowledging hi questioning look opened up the door and gently lifted out a young boy not over four years Jerome was curious as to who was the kid until he saw the boys face he looked like a young male version of June Downey Jerome opened his mouth to ask the all important question but June interrupted him with a look of pleading and asked can we talk later can I just get him to bed_

_June walked down the stairs to see both her parents staring at her intensely their stares made her feel like the six year old girl who cut her own hair without permission but she mustered her courage and stated me and Brian had a boy named jack Brian injected himself with a mutating agent before jack was conceived without my knowledge and then started experimenting on him as soon as he was born also without my knowledge until I caught him yesterday I injured hi so he wouldn't follow right away we made a break for it as soon as I found out and I have nowhere to go so please help me hide from Brian he will follow June said all in one breath as she gasped her parents looked at he in shock her mother recovered first saying young lady we are going to need a more in-depth story than that June sighed she knew this was going to be a long night_

June sighed that was more of an interrogation than a conversation and the news of Brian's experimentation on jack did not go over well with Jerome Hilliard he was ready to find Brian and beat him till the brink of death but June and her mother may Hilliard soothed him to a more reasonable state of mind they decided that Brian would likely want his test subject back they had June change her last name to her mother's maiden name Darby the now renamed June and jack Darby settled down in jasper two blocks away from Jerome and may no one would have thought she would stay so close so with that her and her son lived a quiet life keeping under the radar everything was great until Jerome and may passed away when jack was ten Jerome passed away weeks after getting diagnosed with Alzheimer's in a car crash and may dying of a heart attack on the day of his burial subsequently putting all their depts. and funeral expenses on her forcing her to take as many shifts as possible and jack having to work to work odd jobs to pay for groceries until he landed that dreadful K.O burger job

An alert ripped her away from her nostalgia her brake was over another day another dollar eh.

A couple weeks later

Jack had been with the auto bots for a couple weeks now lots of excitement all the time but the most recent development was bulkhead getting beamed with the formulae of synthEn but unfortunately the formulae was unfinished but the last part of the formula was hinting towards gamma rays being a major part of the formulae. With that info the hatchet was doing all different kinds of experiments trying to refine the synthetic energon .

Jack was brought out of his thoughts as Miko was looking directly into the gamma ray gun being her usual hyperactive self. Jack never thought anything of it until he saw hatchet motion for bulkhead to come get miko looking over he saw a piece of hatchets lab equipment ready to fall off the shelf it was on directly onto the button that fired the gamma rays and with every thunderous step bulk took it got closer to falling until it finally fell.

figuring out what was going to happen jack sprinted over to miko past a dumbfounded bulkhead and mortified ratchet.

Miko was paralyzed unable to move she saw the gamma gun ready to fire the beam was just about to hit her but jack shoved her out of the way taking the brunt of the attack screaming to the high heavens.

Jacks agonizing scream stopped as the machine was shut off and the entirety of team prime just stared at the burnt broken form of jack Darby lay there.


End file.
